Laala and Furanzu's prism wedding
At Laala's house 9:00 am, they have so many costumers(busy) person: 1 whole pizza please! Laala: kashikoma! Mama! Pizza over here please ^^ Himeka: coming right up! Non: onee~chan I'll help you! Laala: arigatou nee! one by one person: pizza here! Salad here! Etc. Here! Non and Laala: kashikoma! 1 hour later a celebrity car just arrive in front of the manaka house and then meganii came out of the car,he open the back door suddenly Furanzu came out about 200-300 people wants to see Furanzu. people: Furanzu ibara? The prince of pripara? Son'na this is the first time I'm seeing him! Other people; sugoii he's so cool awesome handsome and......sugoii! some girl: FURANZU~SAMA! I love you! Laala: ehh? Furanzu? *blushes* Non: Onee~chan? What's the problem? Do you have any relationship to him? Laala: no! I-i can't tell you Non: nani? Mr. Manaka: sugoii! Furanzu is coming here *nervious* Himeka: eh? Furanzu walks manaka's house gently Furanzu(blue): yoroshiku Mr. and Ms. Manaka Mr. And Mrs. Manaka: yoroshiku Furanzu~sama *nervious* *bows their head* Furanzu(blue): Can ''I speak with Laala? Himeka: she's right there please have a seat I'll call her for you ^^ Some people: Sugoii! His voice is so sugoii! I never imagine that.... xD hey Please don't shout I'm gonna die xD all girls watching: Furanzu!!! ~Sama! We love you! XD Furanzu(blue): ''thank you very much Mrs. manaka *seats ''gently* Himeka: Laala! Furanzu~sama wants to see you! Laala: *nervious* C-coming! *goes to furanzu* Furanzu(blue): ''its nice to see you my princess Non: *shocked* hime? Laala: I-its nice to see you too Pu-purinsu~sama Ka-kashikoma Every people: Laala? Is Furanzu~sama's hime? girl: son'na ^^" but she's just only 10 and Purinsu~sama is 15 he-he's too old ^^" Furanzu(blue): Mr and Mrs Manaka,can I speak with you In private? Mr and Mrs manaka: Wa-wakarimashita In private room Furanzu(blue): i love your Daughter, I want to marry her. I'll do anything to protect her.. Himeka: Laala? You W-want to M-marry her? W-what do you think? *to mr manaka* Mr. Manaka: I-i y-e-s *fainted* Himeka: but she's just too young Furanzu(blue): once I marry her she will......*furanzu says everthing* Mr and Mrs manaka: wakarimashita goes out of the private room then Furanzu walks to Laala and says Furanzu(blue): my princess please accept this coord and go to pripara at 12:00 pm I'll be waiting. Laala: this coord? Chotto matte! meganii: meganee's mission is done my lord let's go back now Furanzu(blue): ''ok ''let's go all the country and the city's big tv Meganee: Min'na-san please enter to pripara. A special event will start at 12:00pm girl: puripara? Special event? What is it!! I don't wanna miss this! girl: ya! Me too! Let's go now so we can see this event! girl: good idea best friend! *Billions of idols came to pripara and the others are waiting to watch the miracle even Meganee: oh my! 100% world wide is gonna watch this! Category:Role Play Category:Puripara.purinsu2 Category:Furanzu Ibara Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri Category:Academy Festival Category:Second Academy Festival